A Harvest Moon Story
by CrazyGirl1188
Summary: Becka and Cameryn are two hopeful sisters hoping to find their own farm to call home. Luckily they stumble across an ad offering just what they wanted. Two peaceful villages on a mountain both offering a farm. Bluebell and Konahona. What could be more perfect?


~3rd person POV~

_Tweet-Tweet!_ A small brown bird rested lightly on the brunette's finger. She gave a small smile and showed the blackette next to her.

"Ah! How cute! A little birdie!" The blackette cooed. She reached over to pet the bird, only to have it fly away. The blackette pouted. "Why do animals hate me so much?" The brunette beside her shrugged her shoulders and gave her sister a sad smile. "Oh well," the blackette sighed, "we're almost at our new home! I can't wait till we get there!" The brunette smiled widely and shook her head up and down hastily. "Yeah, Yeah, I know! You can't wait to get there either!" The cart they were riding gave a low creak as the horse picked up speed. "Dang! It's as if he knows we'll get their soon!" As the girls went up the mountain, they saw countless animals and numerous types of plants.

Soon, the girls reached the top only to see two people arguing. It was a dark-haired woman and a light haired man.

"Konahana's much better than Bluebell!" yelled the woman.

"As if!" yelled the man. "Bluebell is much more pleasant!"

The two continued their argument for some time before they noticed the horse and cart along with the two passengers, both with a shocked expression on their face. The two previously arguing people straightened themselves up with slight blushes on their faces. Immediately, the woman came up to the two girls as they got out of the cart.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. We wouldn't have argued if we knew you two were there."

The male pushed his way forward too. "I am sorry for my inexcusable behaviour as well! Please don't judge me based on what you have seen so far." The man bowed his head slightly in shame. The two girls looked at eachother slightly astonished. One minute they were arguing, and the next they were… apologizing? The male lifted his head up and said, "I take it you two are the farmers who answered the flier?"

"Yes." The blackette hesitantly answered while the brunette smiled and nodded. "I am Cammie, and this is my twin Bobbi." She gestured to the brunette.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both!" The woman from before said. "I am Ina, mayor of Konahana!"

The man butted his way in front of the woman and held open his arms in a grand manner. "And I am Rutger! I am the mayor of Bluebell!" The two proceeded trying to elbow the other. Bobbi and Cammie sweatdropped.

"Um, I have a question," Cammie ventured. Rutger and Ina looked up from their elbow-fest.

"Yes?" They answered simultaneously.

"Where are we living?" Ina and Rutger quickly glared at eachother and quickly walked up to the girls. Rutger put his hand on Bobbi's shoulder while Ina did the same with Cammie.

"You are going to live in Bluebell obviously!"

"In Konahana of course!"

The two glared at eachother while the twins just stood there confused.

"Well, which is it?" asked Cammie.

"Bluebell!"

"Konahana!"

Bobbi grabbed her sister's hand, looked her in the eye, and gave her a sympathetic smile. With her free hand, Bobbi told her sister what she should say next. "Um, Rutger, Ina? Can you tell us about both villages please?" Ina and Rutger immediately stopped their argument (again) and smiled.

"Of course!"

"No problem!"

First, Ina told the twins all about the ways of Konahana. Then, Rutger proceeded to tell them all about Bluebell. Cammie, being the plant fanatic she was, instantly adored Konahana. However, Bobbi, on the other hand, had a love of animals and was enraptured by Bluebell.

"So, which village do you want to live in?" Rutger and Ina asked simultaneously.

"Konahana definitely!" Cammie exclaimed. But at the same time, Bobbi pointed towards Rutger. Cammie noticed her sister pointing. "H-huh?! You wanna go to Bluebell?" Bobbi shook her head viciously up and down.

"Why doesn't she just answer for herself?" Ina demanded.

Cammie gave her a slight glare. "She can't! She's mute!" The two mayors gasped.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Ina apologized. Bobbi gave her a sweet smile and waved her off.

"But, we're still stuck in a situation." Stated Rutger.

"Oh yeah." Cammie and Bobbi turned to eachother and started talking. Well, more like Cammie spoke and Bobbi used hand gestures, but you get the idea. The duo nodded once before turning back to the two hopeful mayors.

"We decided that…" Cammie started

"I will be going to Konahana while Bobbi goes to Bluebell."


End file.
